So Much For Blunt's Happy Ending
by ZaneLover0511
Summary: A one shot reflecting on a small portion on Blunt's life-- dealing with the truth of reality.


**So... I was kind of bored in school so I just wrote this one shot story based on Alan Blunt. Then when I showed it to everyone, they thought it was genius and I decided to put it up on FanFiction so ya'll can tell me what you think! I swear that if this story doesn't surprise you, you can send me hate mail for the rest of your life. LOL... Please review.**

** -ZaneLover0511  
**

* * *

**So Much For Blunt's Happy Ending…**

Summer in London was one of the most amazing times to be alive—especially when you had as much to look forward to as Alan Blunt.

Alan's last college class had just finished has he was more than happy. Now he only had one year left of college. If it were his choice he wouldn't even be at this dump but he needed money that work at fast food places couldn't give you. His parents had no intention of lending him money and he had no intention of taking money from them. That meant he had to raise his own money for shelter and petroleum.

A little about Alan's background: There were many rich families in London and Alan's family was one of them. You could mention Sir Blunt to anyone in London and they would know which paterfamilias you were talking about. The multi-millionaire—who was the head of Blunt Operations—the biggest charity organization in London . Unfortunately, the real Sir Blunt didn't care a damn about anybody other than himself.

The sad part of it all was that Alan and his father never got along. Ever since Alan had yelled at his father for being so egocentric, their relationship had been rocky. All the fights just led up to Alan leaving home to get a life of his own. Thus, Alan never received or gave anything to his parents. He hated his sister for being such a Ms. Perfect and his mum for being the perfect example of an obsequious wife. Whatever the consequence was, he was proud of his decision. With this in mind, Alan went back to his house.

There could only be one more thing to complete Alan's happiness and that was Alexis. Alexis Romano was Alan's girlfriend who went to another college about half and hour away. They had met four months ago at a London-wide college dance and had been together since. Alexis had school until tomorrow but that was a day too late. Alan couldn't wait that long. Once inside his flat, he quickly packed his duffel bag with a few basic necessities he may need and left in his used silver proud-to-be-self-bought Camry..

Alan Blunt was a jock—as a football player at his college—and Alexis was a prep. Thus, they were perfect for each other. Alan especially loved Alexis for her modesty. Even though she had come in third in Pop Idol, she hadn't gone running off to some celebrity and stayed with Alan. She had just signed her recording contract which meant a lot of fame coming soon. She deserved it for all her talent..

The traffic was horrible so it took almost an hour and a half to reach Alexis' dorm. Alan went straight for the room—knowing that Alexis' roommate wouldn't be there. She was always hooking-up with some guy or another. Her posh status and slutty image attracted the attention of all the seniors. From what was supposed to be the highlight of his day, Alan got the shock of his life on entering the room.

Alex was seated on her study desk. Making out with Will Young.

Will Young was even more popular than Sir Blunt. He was the winner of Pop Idol and was most famous for his #1 single and the two records he released in his first three months of fame.

Romano was the first person to notice the presence of the extra person in the room. Startled, she lifted up her head and stared at Alan innocently. In a hurt manner, she raised her hand almost to salute him, but instead the hand went straight in for Will's face. She slapped him—"What's your fuckin' problem?!" She was slurring all her words and sounded very drunk. She obviously was due to her inability to stand up for herself, "Are you trying to take me virginity when I obviously ain't a virgin no more? Well, sucker, me bo is standing outside ready to beat up your tiny little…"

Will threw a hand over Alexis' mouth and slowly turned. He blinked a few times in confusion. Then he brushed his hands together a few times and went over to Blunt. He patted Alan's shoulder a few times and whispered—"Man, poor you. I guess it's all up to you to make sense of this chaos." Unlike Alexis, he didn't sound like he was partying at all and very sane instead. Then like a gentleman and not a cheat, Will Young left the room. No dignity lost—only for Alan Blunt.

For the next few minutes, all Alan could do was stare. How could Alexis do this to him? He could swear that they were soul mates! They had looked into each other's eyes and gave each other the oath of love! Okay, they hadn't _actually_ done that but it was close. Unable to register the disgust on Alan's face, Alexis pulled him onto the twin-sized bed and started making out with him.

Alan immediately pushed her away. "What's wrong with you…" he asked.

"Nothing, Allie," Alexis mused. Immediately, like a robot, she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Unlike her, there was no way Alan was going to fall asleep any time soon. Instead, he walked over the the nearest McDonalds. He was the type of guy that girls he didn't even know existed fell over—but the girls he wanted never did. While pondering, he ordered a coffee and sat down at one of the empty booths.

Alexis was just drunk and out of her league today. She usually wasn't like this and Alan wasn't about to let one incident get the better of him. Things like this happened to people. And anyway, good relationships had their pros and their cons. There was nothing wrong with that. Sometime in the near future, Alan could just sit with Alexis and talk to her about her problem but for now—he just wanted Alexis to know that he believed in her 110.

Alan quickly finished off his coffee and went to buy some red roses. Alexis loved these and Alan wanted to mollify her as much as possible. According to Alan, it was always better to get on the good side of girls before you wanted to reason with them one something. Not even twenty bucket-loads of rum could change that..

Alan wasn't walking very fast but still, he was tired. Within the last one hour, a lot had gone on and he wanted to clear it all up soon. Or at least wake up from this horrible dream if it was one. Yes, it felt cowardly, but he had to do what he had to do. Religions couldn't be broken and Alexis was his religion. He worshiped her every move and obsequiously followed her ever command.

About one foot away from Alexis' dormitory, there was a sudden shake in the ground below. Alan was able to pause for one second before the building in front of this exploded. And there was one evident room where the damage was the biggest—and this room was very familiar.

Alan couldn't believe his eyes, so he decided not to. Instead he dropped the rose and ran.

Way behind him, the red rose slowly turned black. Happy endings only happened in fairy tales. Reality was never happy.

Reality was black.

* * *

**So...?**


End file.
